


So, You Don't Hate Me?

by lunaticmeap



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticmeap/pseuds/lunaticmeap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura aren't the best of friends, especially when they constantly fight and they even break some noses along the way. It's almost impossible for them to even like each other. Like, 'totally?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, You Don't Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt list on tumblr, and be damned who do or don't ask me to do these, I'm doing them anyways because IDEK, I just want to. And also because I can think of a billion different scenes for SS, and they'd all be adorable because SS is adorable af. And this went from drabble to a full fledge 3000 words oneshot. This is probably my favourite fic that I've written so far. 
> 
> PROMPT: "Come over here and make me."

To say that the most normal day that Haruno Sakura has had being today makes that person instantly stupid. Especially when her reputation in being class president happens to just make her instant enemies with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, who happens to have gotten on her bad side (again).

Why you might ask?

Uchiha Sasuke was known for being an A* student in all subjects, ranging from physical education to maths (of course she knew this. He’s in her advance maths class, after all). All he needed then was the titles of class president and student council to complete his CV - which of course he lost to the one and only current class president. The boy held the looks of an aristocrat, handsome and cold, which makes almost the entire female population of the Academy fall to his feet. Excluding his class president, apparently. But of course we knew otherwise that deep deep deep down that the pink haired girl had a little something for her rival. 

Uchiha Sasuke was notorious for being (in Sakura’s words):  
1) An asshole  
2) A narcissistic bastard  
3) Aristocratic son of a bitch  
4) Asshead   
5) Words relating to being an ‘ass’ and etc.

“You two again,” Tsunade sighed at the pair of students sitting in front of her. “You know, as well owning the reputation of A* students, you two also owns the title of ‘A* troublemakers.’”

“Tell that to him.”

“Says the one who gave me a broken nose.”

“And who took my phone and passed it between the basketball team for monkey in the middle, huh?”

“It’’s not my fault that -”

“Silence!” The blond woman rubbed her temples. It was definitely far too early during the day for their arguments. “How many times have you two ended up in my office and yet you still don’t see why?”

And as you may have noticed, these two constantly try to murder each other. Whether it be with their words, or actual fists

They turned their gaze away from woman. Her voice was anything but angry, just rather exasperated. But her eyes burned with white hot madness that sent the teenagers crawling to their mothers, hiding like five year old children. 

“I will have your parents come up-”

Sasuke huffed amusingly - You can try - and painfully, due to his current injury given to him only a few minutes prior. He winced slightly as he held his still bleeding nose.

Tsunade almost glared at him, “I will make sure they speak to me, Mr. Uchiha, and as for you Ms. Haruno, I do not mind you knowing karate, but I do mind you using them against your classmates.”

 

“But miss,-”

“No nothing. This is going under your record. Both of you. Now get him to the nurse, he’s dripping onto my floor. Do yourself a favour and go to the nurse before you come to my office next time, would you?”

“I’ll take myself, thank you,” the boy slowly got up.

“Ms. Haruno, please escort him there.”

Sakura looked up in surprise, “He can take himself, miss.”

“I can take myself,” Sasuke repeated, unwanting the ‘nice’ company.

“Take the boy who you punched in the face to the nurse, Haruno. No buts! Go. You’re wasting my time.”

***

“Urgh, where is that nurse?” Sakura groaned and paced the room. It was at least half an hour into the first period after lunch, and she wanted to go back to class (most wouldn’t, but Sakura isn’t most). First, because she didn’t wanna miss her lessons, and second, because she currently just had to be stuck with the Uchiha she had purposely punched in the nose in the basketball field. 

The named Uchiha - with his ever spiky hair and now very dirty and bloodstained shirt - sat on the cot against the wall. He looked around the room for things to interest him other that the wall in front of him. He had been in here numerous times. Sometimes due to sports injuries (blame Naruto), other times due to other’s injuries (Naruto), and every once in awhile (meaning this time), he’d end up in here because a girl broke his nose… with her fist.   
Embarrassing for the poor boy to be one up by a girl with pink hair - can’t get any more feminine than that. He was pretty sure it’s not her real hair colour (“Who would even get pink as a hair colour? It’s just shouts ‘weird’ and ‘oops i dyed it the wrong colour but can’t get it off.’”), and others would probably think the same. 

“Why don’t you just go back to class? ” He almost demanded at the impatient girl. Between you and me, he doesn’t hate the girl. No, quite the opposite, even if he doesn’t realise it yet. 

She stopped her pacing, and crossed her arm, “I would if I could. The nurse needs to confirm I did my job.”

“Why?” 

“Because knowing you, you’d probably say I ditched you in the hallway to the principal,” she huffed.

Sasuke shrugged, confirming the fact. He wouldn’t do that, but her mentioning it made him think of such, and he is a crowd pleaser. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“What do you think?” He answered sarcastically. 

The girl stopped pacing, and instead stood observing him. He could have sworn she was checking him out, with her dazzling green eyes focused and pointed, lips curling on one side, rumpled shirt that shows her somewhat existing chest and white- 

What on earth am I thinking of, Sasuke shook his head, instantly regretting as he remembered his currently swollen nose, opting instead to look towards the ground. He would never admit that he was checking out Sakura - ever! - because it would surely kill his ego as well as build up hers to the point that it becomes uncontrollable. And he would never hear the end of it for days from Naruto and her.

He felt something cool on his face, and looked up to see the pink haired girl holding an ice pack. He must have missed seeing her get it, and he was surprised that she actually cared. 

“Keep your head up, and put this on it,” she handed him the pack. 

“Thanks,” he took it from her and pressed it to his nose. He was once again staring at her, her hair that came only to her chin, her small shoulders and arms that held such power to have pushed the rather painful punch. She’s actually -

“What did I ever do to you?” Sakura asked, abruptly. 

The black haired boy was brought from his daydreams to face the question that he didn’t really understand. He made a face of confusion.

“What did I ever do to make you hate me?” She asked again, waving her hands in the air in defeat, as if she has given up on figuring him out. “I have been nothing but nice to you when we first met. I showed you around, I helped you get to know the class, I have done anything but be nice to you!”

“We met in third grade, and you’re clearly different from what you were back then.”

“But you’re clearly the same cold and narcissistic bastard.”

“And you’re still annoying as ever, old hag.”

“I don’t get you!” She screamed in frustration. “You know I thought in a brief moment there when you were sitting there and holding your nose that you could actually be less of a devil’s spawn, but clearly I was wrong!”

“Yeah, well get used to it,” he shouted back, 

“So you just hate me. That’s it? No reason at all?” Sakura asked one last time, feeling all her years of patience wasted on an individual that simply hates her because she’s Sakura. 

He opened his mouth but said no words. He never really knew when or why he constantly wanted to argue with the girl. He just did. It was strange, and he had gotten so used to it that he only ever minded the arguments when they were arguing, not afterwards, or beforehand. He never avoided her sometimes just for the sake that they could talk in some way, and even purposely annoy her sometimes to get a reaction. He was dependant on her to keep him through the day because he now had an argument to look forward to at during his breaks. It felt strange when she had her days off as he would then have to find something else to do other than annoy her.

She was done with his jokes and arguments, however. She was sick of the tiresome cat and mouse game that led to nowhere, and she was determined to make peace with the mouse (No way in hell am I the mouse.) that apparently doesn’t want to be friends with her. She was done. Peace treaty be damned, but she was tired, and let the cold war commence for all she cares. 

She was already walking out of the room, despite the nurse being AWOL to report Sakura’s duty done when Sasuke voiced his thoughts, “I don’t hate you.”

 

Sakura stopped, only turning partially towards him, “What?”

“I don’t hate you,” he repeated. He was absolutely lost on what to say next. It wasn’t like he was taught to talk to girls (or Sakura) in situations like this, “I just…”

“You just what?”

“You were… are the smartest person in class, you’re practically a walking human Wikipedia-”

“Excuse me?” Is that supposed to be a compliment?

“You’re probably the only person worth arguing against in the entire class for your intelligence.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is…” he sighed, flinging his free arm into the air in frustration at his constipated words, “My point is that maybe the reason why I fight with you a lot is because that’s the only way I can ever actually talk to you.”

In all ways that can the black haired boy can shock Sakura, she would never list this occasion under that list. Hide her bag behind a bush, check. Throw her phone to the basketball team, check. Hang her shoes in the tree, check. Flick her hair when she’s doing work, check. Flirt to annoy, check. But never an actual confession in his very flustered and bruised state. 

Maybe he’s messing with me. God knows what’s on his stupid mind.

She bursted out laughing. 

And Sasuke swore he could just bury himself into the concrete floor to hide his flaming red ears. 

“You’re telling me, that the reason you hate me, is because you like me?” She said between breaths. “Man, do you actually expect me to believe that?”

The boy was deeply, extremely, and traumatically flustered, unable to respond to the slightest words she said. He could describe it as ‘temporarily dying as the girl you like laughs at your face because you said you like her.” 

“You know what, I’m gonna leave a note here for the nurse. Then I’ll leave,” she grabbed a pen and jotted down something for when the nurse does return. Then, she once again made way to the exit, avoiding his gaze the entire time.

“It’s not a joke,” he stated.

“Really?” She turned to him, slightly sarcastic and sad. So maybe she did had a little hope that the Uchiha Sasuke actually liked her, and she might have been even a little happy and maybe proud that he actually noticed her. But she needed to know for sure, the degree to which his words were true.

“Then prove it, Uchiha.” 

“What?” 

“Come over here and make me believe that you actually don’t hate me. That you truly, honestly, crazily, and wholeheartedly like me,” she exaggerated, batting her eyes at him in an almost mocking and teasing way. She almost regretted saying that, and she had no idea what to expect out of this. All she knew is that she wanted to know where they stand.

And to her surprise, he did get up, still holding the ice pack to his nose. He approached her, slightly wobbly on his feet, but no longer flushing madly. They stood next to each other, close enough to just feel each other’s warmth and breath on their skin. 

“You’re so gonna regret saying that,” he said. His voice were low, almost seductive, and she can see his a million dollar smirk already staring at her eye. 

“And why is that? Surely you should know that -”

And she was stopped halfway through her sentence, cut off by his mouth on hers. And for once, Haruno Sakura can’t think. Sakura was frozen stiff, unable to react to the slightest movements around her. Her mind was on complete shut down, and the only thing that she could hear was the quiet buzzing of the fluorescent lightings on the ceiling. But she could feel the heat on her face, despite the coldness of his iced skin. She was sure that her cheeks were redder than a tomato. She stared at him whilst he kissed her; his eyes were closed (she was acutely aware of how angelic the boy looked from this angle alone, excluding the swollen nose) and his jet black spikes brushed her forehead. 

She could smell the sweat, metal and cologne at their close proximity, and she would have never thought of it to be so tempting. She tasted the metal from the blood that he must have previously gotten into his mouth, and feel his dry lips against hers. Are people’s lips always salty? She doesn’t know; it’s not like she goes around kissing people. 

And then he stopped, and she already missed the heat that engulfed her within the brief 2 seconds when their lips met. She was still staring at him like a deer in the headlight, cheeks turning rosier by the second. Sasuke could hear the pounding of his heart, and he could feel his ears reddening under her intense gaze. He did something that he definitely would have never thought of in a billion years, and he could practically feel his ego somewhat already diminishing by how vulnerable he had left himself ot her. 

But she was beautiful, all her flustered state that seemed to make the jade in her eyes shine brighter. Her hair seemed to be the most natural colour in the world to him, then, fitting perfectly into the personality of the girl before him. Pink, like cherry blossoms that are so gentle, but managed through the harsh winters. Sakura was a fitting name and colour for the named girl. 

“Umh…” Sakura started first. He was glad, because he was sure that he would have continued to stand there and be unaware of anything but her. Her gaze was on the ground, and the awkwardness was obvious in the air. 

The nurse was still nowhere in sight.

***

“So, when are you gonna tell me that you went behind my back and dated Sakura-chan?”

Sasuke’s obvious reaction to Naruto’s bluntness was:  
1) Choked on the water that he was currently drinking.  
2) Be sure that the water that he’s coughing/spitting out is aimed at Naruto.  
3) Smacked the idiot at the back of his head.

“What are you? You might as well be telling the people on the other side of the city,” Sasuke hissed at the blond who was currently hugging his head in pain.

“Says the one who straight up told me that they ‘hated’ Sakura and would ‘couldn’t even think about being with someone that annoying’,” Naruto rolled his azure eyes. 

That was the moment when Sasuke had to forcefully pull Naruto’s neck down, cover his mouth and dragged him to a more secluded area than the classroom. Surely dragging your best friend down the corridor in a headlock would bring up suspicions, but when it came to the infamous Uzumaki Naruto, no one really suspects otherwise. 

The sun viciously burned the rooftop with all its mighty heat of noon. Though it wasn’t ideal to actually meet up there, it was the most private place that Sakura could think of, therefore it became a meeting spot for her and Sasuke, where they are away from the public’s eyes, and free to speak. 

Sakura was already there, under the roof of the small greenhouse installed only a year back by the Academy. The heat was just as scorching as it is outside, but she found that the trees can keep her company whilst she waited for him. 

Every other noon, he would come alone, hands in his pockets and eyes pinching to block out as much of the sunlight as possible. That day, he came with a boy locked into forearm, thrashing wildly in mild annoyance and exaggerated insults until he was finally free from his friend’s grasp. 

“What’s he doing here?” Sakura asked with all curiosity.

It was only due to Naruto’s lack of perception that he had managed to finally notice the pink haired girl crossing her arm across her chest, sounding as if she wanted to blow his brains out.

“I’m awfully hurt that you never told me about this, Sakura-chan!”

“Tell you what?”

“Whatever the hell is going on between you and Teme! You’re giving him googly eyes and you guys aren’t even arguing -”

“Isn’t it better that we don’t argue? You’ve been complaining about our arguments since forever, Naruto.” 

“Yes! But then Sakura-chan! How could you go out with him? What about me?” Naruto joked, creating the most immature faces he can think of. 

“What do you mean ‘what about you’?” Sakura laughed. “And who told you we were dating?”

“It was obvious! Teme was all like nice and stuff to you, and the class in quiet for once, and Teme was - oof!”

The pink haired girl wrapped her arms around both of the boy’s neck, pulling them down to her height, “Well, I don’t think there’s a need to hide things from him now eh, Sasuke?”

Sasuke gave grunt of disapproval to the blond who grinned as bright as the current sun (and he swore to god he needs sunglasses near the blond now). “So we’re back then? The golden trio? Like Harry, Ron and Hermione?” Naruto smiled, happy at the day, happy for his friends.

Sakura gave a hearty laugh, “Sure. The golden trio!”

“So I’m Ron then? But then don’t I get the girl?” The boy asked cheekily, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re Ron, and Sasuke’s Harry, but Harry gets the girl.”  
“What!!! That’s unfair, Sakura-chan! You’re not sticking to the storyline!”

“The author said that Harry’s supposed to end up with Hermione, Usuratonkachi. Do you even read the news?” Sasuke said, as a matter of factly.

“What!!!” 

They laughed, “Didn’t you know, Naruto?”

“Argh, fine! Whatever. But do tell, how did you two ended like this?You were trying to rip each other apart only a few weeks ago.”

“Umh. Actually - Sasuke!” Sakura began before being dragged into a sprint by the raven haired boy out of the greenhouse and down the stairs, ignoring the shouts of their 3rd companion. 

“You know we could always tell him,” she said as they rushed down the stairs, hands no longer entwined or they would both fall down the stairs.

Sasuke stopped to look up at the girl who he can legitimately call his girlfriend, with sweat running down the back of her neck, and hair sticking all over her face, breathing heavily. Even like this, she still somehow looks nice.

“What? Too afraid to share?”

“No. Too selfish,” he smirked and raced onwards, leaving her gaping like a fish, then running after him merrily with questions in mind. They raced off down the stairs to the field where countless others notice the oddness of the sight. The 10A class president and the school’s most adored were chasing each other, laughing and teasing with expressions that made the female population of the school almost burn in rage. It was beyond the couple’s control now. But they were the A* student and class president, what do they have to worry about?

**Author's Note:**

> Quite opposite to these two, I am a complete sucker at studying. And writing too apparently because JEEZ CRINGEY ENDING. 
> 
> So nvm that. School is madness because exams is around the corner, and boy am I glad that I'm only taking MOCK exams this year, because iGCSE is gonna ruin me next year. DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW YOU SURVIVE IGCSE ART?
> 
> Also, kudos, AND COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS BECAUSE GUYS RESPONSES IN THESE THINGS ENCOURAGE WRITERS TO WRITE MORE! IT ALSO PRACTISES YOUR PEER ASSESSING SKILLS WHICH IS LIKE ALWAYS CONSTANTLY ASKED FOR IN SCHOOL!
> 
> 05/06/2016: Went over and fixed the tenses in places. Other than that, I dont see any other grammatical errors. Do tell me that I got my spelling or grammar wrong, because i really need improvements on thsoe.


End file.
